The Train Game (Vocaloid Mayu Fanfiction)
by Oblitus Tenebrae
Summary: Chucky, an Utau runs along with her partner, Nathan, her friend on a mission to find and kill a young Mayu Vocaloid. There setting is on a train, but as they approach her, things turn out unexpected for the two in this murder/romance mystery.


The Train Game

Chucky and Nathan were doing their normal routine as they stood by the train station.  
Chucky: Seriously, Im getting tired of waiting for these people to get off.  
Nathan: Relax, you'll get your fun eventually. Besides, I heard there was something interesting in the train.  
Chucky: *she sighed* Like what? What could possibly be better than *she sneered at a little kid passing by* strangling a little lamb?  
Nathan: A new victim.  
Chucky: Oh~  
Chucky: *she perked with interest, her eyes blank* And who is he?  
Nathan: She. I don't know, they said she's dangerous.  
Nathan: But who knows. They said she's blonde hair, a bit short and carries a rabbit.  
Chucky: Then we'll find her and I'll show her who's more dangerous.  
*Chucky had stood up and lifted him by the shirt with ease, dragging him as they walked to the train*  
Nathan: Ow, you're pulling some of my hair.  
Chucky: Oh shush. *she knocked some man over as she showed the conductor their tickets, they were finally aboard the train*  
*they stood on the train and looked around.*  
*walking as the trains were decorated in a Victorian style. Gold trims and a red carpet*  
*they were in the low class, so they moved to the very back, sitting there with all the luggage*

Chucky: Ugh. You'd think with my career starting I'd get more recognition.  
Nathan: Hey. Calm down. I-  
Chucky: _ You don't make the money, I do.  
Nathan: _ anyways... back to our other job.  
Nathan: I figured we could just sit here for a bit, since it's a weeklong ride. We can check around whenever people are sleeping.  
Chucky: Yeah, but how are we-  
*they paused as more people came in, and settled down.  
*The two would sit at the back with luggage, as a little girl would walk by them. She was small, thin, fair and had blonde hair, at the tips were like rainbows.*  
*she looked in the luggage and grabbed a stuff rabbit as she glanced at them. Smiling a little and began to leave*  
Chucky: Nathan, did you see that? I think that was her-but, we can't.  
Nathan: *his eyes widen, and looked at Chucky* shhhh! I can't do this.  
Nathan: I thought I would like a girl but if what they said about her is true then we have to her out of here!  
*Chucky slapped and shook him*  
Chucky: this is my chance. I could get to her then get to the olde Generation ex.  
Chucky: make huge money!  
Nathan: But-  
*Chucky slapped him again*  
Chucky: Look lets just sit and think of a plan.  
N: *he nodded and sat back, thinking* yeah, but first we should get something to eat.  
C: No meat! You know that stuff isn't good for you.  
N: Fine, fine, you won't get meat, but I will, sound fair?  
C: you're not bunking in the same room alright?  
N: yeah yeah.

A woman had entered and passed out pamphlets.  
The pamphlets spoke about safety trains and food time. And bed time. And when and where to eat.  
N: We better get our grub on. Might as well head to the cafeteria caboose and wait a bit.  
C: *her stomach growled and nodded* Alright.  
The two of them started walking as the woman left. Chucky would walk with a blank stare as some men and boys look at her. Nathan continued his own blank expression, as his natural appearance had an angry look.  
The two went to the cafeteria caboose, and looked around as they saw the chefs preparing the food

Chucky: Looks like we're here early.  
N: Yeah you're right.  
They stood back, leaning against the wall.  
When the food was ready, they began to walk to the chef.  
Chef: *she smiled* What would you two like as a special?  
C: It says you can cook anything, right?  
The chef nodded.  
C: make me a bacon pie.  
The chef smiled.  
Chef: Of course. And you honey? *she batted her eyes*  
N: *he stood straight* Uh...uh...I'll take some lemon chicken.  
Chef: Come back later then you two. It'll be done in five.  
The two had walked back to the caboose.

C: You know, if things don't work out..  
C: I could be your pimp.  
N: SHHH! *he held himself and leaned against the wall, arms  
crossed* No.

After five minutes, the chef ranged the bell, and called them forth. Giving them their plates.  
Chef: Come back again soon~

The two sat at the table and began eating their food. Nathan looked at the heart shaped chicken, then at the chef as she waved, then back at his food turning red. Chucky snickered at him.  
They were eating, the room was quiet as they heard the door open.  
C: Hey...look who it is...  
The girl had opened the doors, walking in as she would talk to the chef. Looking at her, then at them. She held her stuffed rabbit, as she say at table by herself.  
N: Want to?  
C: Like we have a choice.

The two had hopped down, Nathan being behind Chucky, a bit nervous. Chucky on the other hand had nerves of steel.  
C: Mind if we sit here?  
Mayu: *her voice was soft and sweet as she hugged her rabbit, she looked at her then at Nathan* I can move.  
N: No! *he shouted from nervousness* Uh...stay...  
C: *she smiled placing her plate down* We'd like to be friends with you.  
*Mayu smiled of relief and nodded, as they sat around the table*  
Mayu: You don't look like the others. *she spoke to Chucky* You must be an artist.  
C: *her expression was still blank, but she nodded* I am working in progress.  
Mayu: I am an artist as well, I am Mayu. One of the newer artists.  
Chucky: I am Chucky. New and original.  
Nathan: And I'm Nathan. I've medical interests.  
Mayu: *she giggled at him as if he said a joke* I saw you two earlier at the back  
N: Yeah, we're kind low on social status.  
C: Yeah I have some few works to do with myself.  
Mayu: Interesting. I know what it is to start from the bottom.

The bell rang as the chef called her.  
M: Excuse me for a moment.  
She walked to the chef as she handed her a plate, the two would laugh a bit as she would head back to the table, having a pastry.  
Both Chucky and Nathan stared at the pastry.  
Mayu: *she fixed her strudel herself and smiled, looking at them* Would you two like some?  
C: Yes O-O please.  
*Mayu smiled and cut a piece for her. And looked at Nathan*  
M: And you?  
N: *his plate was empty but he smiled shyly, shaking his head* Oh no, I Can't, it's yours to eat.  
M: *she smiled cutting him a piece* Nonsense. *she put it on his plate*  
N: Thank you. How do we repay you?  
*he reached for his wallet as she scoot closer to him and stopped him*  
M: You two can have dinner with me.  
N: *his eyes widen, and looked at Chucky, the, "She's touching me and Im afraid look" 0^0  
C: *she shrugged* Okay.  
M: *she clapped her hands and went back to eating her food. As they would have small talk, until they finished*

N: I have the plates.  
*he stood up and gathered the plates, and headed to the chef, as the chef would attempt making moves on him as he would sink a bit lower begin the counter*

Mayu: Is that Chef hitting on him?  
*she looked at them*  
Chucky: Yeah, I think.  
Mayu: Is he...with anyone?  
Chucky: No, he doesnt really care much about that anymore.  
Mayu: Ah.

He came back as he held a piece of paper, and sat down, looking at it.  
C: What's that?  
N: Her room number.  
M: *her eyes were a bit watery as she heard this* R-Really?  
C: What are you going to do?  
N: *he ripped the papers into pieces and threw it under the table* Stay the hell away from her that's for sure.  
M: *her eyes were relieved as she smiled* We can have dinner in my caboose tonight if you all would like.  
C: Really? Like first class? Nice beds and everything?  
*Mayu nodded and smiled happily*  
C: well then it's a done deal.  
Mayu smiled happily and stood.  
M: I've to leave now. See you two later. *she looked at Chucky once, then stared intently and blinked once at Nathan, then left.*

N: we have to get the fuck out her. 0-0  
C: no, she just said she'll help us.  
The two stood and left heading to the back again.  
They walked back and began to sit back, and reviewing their career progress.

Chucky: Seems like we're going to make our way up. Have enough to support ourselves.  
Nathan: *he would look at his wrist where Mayu had touched him* Alright.. looks like breakfast is over... what should we do until dinner?  
Chucky: Snoop around...

Chucky and Nathan had waited a bit until Chucky became impatient.  
C: UGH! Lets just go somewhere!  
N: Like what? We're in a train, just do something. Oh we can rehearse.  
C: No. I'm lazy to do that right now.  
C: Lets see if they have some store or something.  
N: Fine, fine, but it'll be expensive.

The two of them had stood and began to walk out of their caboose, the same and boy would try to flatter her as she kept her expression the usual blank.  
As they would continue walking, they eventually came to the lobby, and were stopped before approaching the store by a fair man.  
Man: I'm afraid you two can't pass.  
The man leaned his arm on the wall, as he scoped out Chucky.  
Chucky: And do you work here?  
Chucky wasn't phased by him at all.  
Man: No, but I'll let you in for a little k-  
It a flash of a moment, Chucky had smacked her fist into his face, sending him flat to the ground.  
A worker from the lobby had went to them, questioning what happened.  
N: She was being sexually harassed by him, and he was getting handsy.  
Employer: I'll take him to security, see what they'll do to him, if he's still alive.  
He started dragging the man away as Nathan whispered to Chucky.  
N: I think you made his nose flip inward.  
C: It wasn't fun anyways, he didn't die.  
Nathan shushed her, as they headed into the store, and began to just walk around and observe things.

C: I'm going to see if they have some instruments for my voice here. *She began walking, then turned to him, pointing a finger* Stay put.  
N: *he groaned* Fine, but I want to look at their snacks.

The two split up as they were minding their own business, and as Chucky was observing the different tools, she heard a familiar voice.  
"Hello, Chucky, was it?"  
Chucky had turned to see Mayu standing there, watching the instruments, smiling.  
C: Oh, it's you Mayu. I did not expect to see you in a store like this.  
M: I like to go to public places every now and then.  
As the two would converse about which instruments and ideas for their voices would be good with, Nathan was staring out the window as employee walked up to him, a woman.

Woman: Need help with anything?  
N: huh? *he shook his head* No, not really.  
W: This isn't a place for hanging out you know. *she smile a bit at him, trying to get his attention*  
N: I'll head to the lobby then. *as he was leaving, she had stopped him*  
W: Oh no, it's fine, I just wanted to see if you need help Is all.

Mayu: By the way where is your friend Nathan?  
Chucky: He's over there by the snacks.  
She pointed at him with her thumb as they would see the employee conversing with him.  
Then she smiled at him and walked away as he turned back to the window.

M: *her eyes went blank for a bit* Maybe we should see him? *she hugged her stuffed rabbit a bit tight*  
C: you can, I'll be here for a bit.

Mayu, without hesitation walked fast towards him, and stood their, looking at him a big with teary eyes.  
Mayu: N-Nathan. Who was that woman?  
Nathan: *his eyes widen* (shiiiiiii-I'm going to die for nothing.) *he turned around and stood there, leaning against the wall* Some woman that wanted to kick me out, then joked about it.  
*he shrugged it off and smiled a bit nervously as Mayu wiped her eyes a bit smiling*  
Nathan was a sucker for people crying and soon Mayu would pick up on this.  
He had walked closer to her, and hunched a little.  
N: Is everything alright Mayu?

Mayu had nodded and smiled up at him, as Chucky came from behind.  
C: Maybe she needs a hug.  
Mayu: Maybe I do.  
Chucky said this teasingly as she knew how he hated physical affections, seeing as he freezes up sometime.  
He gave her a "God damn you" look as Chucky sneered at him.

He opened his arms and before he could speak, Mayu had burst into tears, and hugged him tight. Everyone had saw them as Chucky, slowly back away.  
Chucky mouthed out words "Lets go," as he looked down at her, still hugging her.  
N: How about we walk you back to your caboose?  
Mayu had nodded, as she slowly let go, but still hugged him from the side, as she walked with him.  
C: Uh...is everything alright?  
N: I hope so, she wants us to escort her back to her caboose.  
M: If you two don't mind.  
C: Well at least we'll know where you're caboose is at.

The three of them would walk as he began to practically carry Mayu, with Chucky in her usual form, walking beside them.  
The people would watch them, as men would glare at Nathan.  
They eventually came to her caboose, as they stood there.

C: Well, here we are.  
M: Thank you.  
C: It's no problem.  
N: Yeah, it isn't.  
She slowly removed herself, as she looked up at him, then her.  
M: I don't know why I cried, I'm sorry for doing that.  
N: it's fine. We all cry.  
C: Except me. I've no emotions. Whatsoever.  
M: that's peculiar.  
She looked at them, and smile as she opened the door to her room.

M: Nathan, I need to tell you a secret.  
He nodded and leaned down, looking at Chucky. Mayu had gave him a quick kiss on his cheek as his face became flustered. She closed the door immediately as the Chucky looked at him, covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.  
He began to walk past her, holding his cheek.  
C: You're blushing. Does this mean you like her?  
They had enter the next caboose, still walking.  
N: I've never been kissed before and I told you how I feel about physical Affections.  
Chucky had shrugged, keeping a blank face.

Eventually the two had arrived at the very back, and sat down.  
C: I think my plan is working.  
C: she's falling for you, and she'll be helping me, and I'll be reaching higher than the stars.  
N: ..she kills people...I heard guys said that she killed many people because they didn't make her happy or something.  
He freaked out, hyperventilating.  
N: Wh-Wh-What if I don't make her happy?! What if things turn out-  
Chucky slapped him and grabbed him.  
C: CALM DOWN WOMAN.  
The other people would look at them.  
C: He's fine. He's fine. *she sat down and looked at him hastily* Quit causing a scene people are looking at us.  
N: okay...okay...  
N: but what if she kills me?  
C: she won't kill you, because I'm her best friend, and you're her crush.  
C: Just think of this as an anime love story or something.  
N: The only things I'm thinking right now is /School Days/ and /Yume Nikki/  
C: those are nothing real. She's not like that, I mean you see how easily hurt she is.  
He thought for a moment and nodded. Thinking.  
N: yeah you're right.  
C: Good.

The two had closed their windows around them, making a small room.  
C: Now then, wake me up when it's time for dinner.  
N; alright, I'll be playing with cards.

Chucky had been sound asleep, as Nathan had Been throwing cards, landing on her softly. He would get another card, an flick it on her, until the heard a knock on the door. Nathan opened the door to see an envelope.  
N: Hey Chucky, wake up.  
C: Huh? *she woke up as the cards spilled everywhere* What is this?!  
N: Thats not important, but someone gave us a letter.  
N: and it smells lovely  
C: Well open it up.

He had opened it up as it was a letter, an invitation to her caboose, and dinner.  
C: Looks like dinner is served. *she stood up* Come on let's get moving.  
N: Alright.  
He stood up and stretched as they began to fix themselves and began walking.

C: Do you think she might know how to cook?  
N: I don't know.  
C: You know by law, if you start seeing her, it makes you a pedophile.  
N: I am not a pedophile.  
C: yeah but you're like, 19.  
C: and she's 15.  
People started giving him weird looks of disgust.  
N: Lets just go.  
N: and keep low.  
C: Don't get your panties in a knot. I'm just having some fun. *she punched him playfully*

The two of them would keep walking, as the finally arrived in Mayu's caboose, approaching her room, they knocked on the door.  
She had opened the door and smiled, as she stepped out.  
M: Well, I've finished rehearsing and we can eat in the other room. That's where the kitchen and everything is.  
The three would walk across the hall and enter the room, as she smiled, the kitchen large, clean and new.  
M: I wasn't sure what you all wanted, so I decided to make some spaghetti, pasta, and soup on the side.  
N: so you're cooking this?  
M: Yes I am.  
C: Wow, so you can sing and cook?  
She nodded as she placed an apron on, and began to bring out the supplies. As she would begin to work.  
N: Is there anything that we can do to help?  
M: Oh no, you are guests, so please just relax.  
C: Alright then.  
N: There are four plates though.  
N: who's the fourth guest?  
M: Mimi is the fourth guest, and he's hanging right here. *she smiled as by her waist hung the stuffed rabbit*  
N: Oh okay. That makes sense.  
C: Ah...*she looked at him and spin her finger in a circle*

M: Nathan, would you mind setting him down for me?  
N: Sure, where does he sit at?  
M: He can sit opposite of you.  
He walked to her as she cooked, and he kneeled down by her waist, looking at the rabbit, lifting it and searching.  
M: The buckle is on the other side.  
N: Oh, of course.  
He moved his arms around her waist a bit as he grabbed the buckle, in clasping it as she smiled down at him. He took the rabbit and placed it sitting up.

C: Do you have family?  
M: Yes, but they're busy working.  
M: So I'm mostly alone.  
C: Thats crazy. So are we.  
M: Well, maybe we can hang out more.  
She smiled as she has fixed the plates, and set them down at the table.  
She would sit across Chucky, and Nathan sat across Mimi.  
She smiled as she would gather some drinks and set it down for each of them.  
They all smiled and began to eat, and drinking.

M: I know Chucky and I have become well acquainted, but I don't know much about you Nathan.  
N: Well, there's not much to know about me.  
M: I wouldn't think so, I mean, Chucky said the same but I find her fascinating.  
C: If you ask him straight, he'll respond straight.  
M: Oh, well then.  
She blushed lightly.  
M: Are you seeing anyone?  
N: *he smiled and shook his head* No. I don't do the whole "trying to look for someone" thing anymore.  
Her expression was a bit glum now.  
C: It's because he's broken.  
N: No, I'm not.  
C: He was cheated on by his exes.  
C: Like, a lot.  
He sighed, and nodded.  
N: It's true, I kind of just want to work and be alone.  
Mayu's facial expression changed with hope, she put her hand on his arm and smiled.  
M: There's nothing wrong thinking that way, but not all girls are like that... some just want to sing, cook and love someone.  
He blushed lightly as she held his arm, and let go, eating.  
N: Yeah, you're right. If it happens, it happens.

C: This food is very delicious.  
M: Thank you. I learned how to sing, dance and cook when I was young. Educated so that I can be strong a woman.  
N: Educated, that's good.  
C: How long have you had Mimi?  
M: Ever since I was little girl.  
N: well, that's strong commitment.  
M: You two don't think it's weird?  
Both: No.  
C: I've seen weird, that is not completely weird.  
N: And I had a stuffed animal before, but my father stole it and sold it.  
M: Thats terrible. I'm sorry that happened to you.  
She looked at Mimi.  
M: I would never sell him, but he never touches his food.  
C: I wonder why... _  
N: Mr. Mimi, if you're full, may I have your plate? If you don't mind.  
Mayu widen her eyes, and smiled a bit, as he a knowledges the rabbit.  
M: He said he'd like that.  
N: Well, thank you, Mr. Mimi.  
He leaned over and grabbed the plate and began eating. Chucky looking at him like "Really?"

After he finished the plate and drink, he patted his stomach.  
N: That was delicious.  
C: Yes, it was.  
M: I hope you two have room for dessert.  
N: Oh man, I wish I'd save some room. Give me an hour and I'll be good.  
C: What desserts did you have in mind?  
M: Ice cream~  
M: and cupcakes.  
C: I can eat sweets forever!  
Mayu smiled as she gathered the dishes.  
N: I can clean the dishes if you'd like. *he stood grabbing the plates and heading to the sink*  
M: *she smiled and nodded, and went to fetching the desserts*

M: *she fixed some ice cream and decorated cupcakes as she came back to the table. Setting it down. She whispered to Chucky* Do you think he might like me?  
C: Oh yeah, definitely. He never told you to bug off or anything.  
Mayu had smiled happily, as she sat down, and he came back.

N: Alright, I can rest a bit while you three eat dessert.  
C: Mmm. This is really good. You should try it.  
N: Oh, maybe Mr. Mimi would mind sharing?  
Mayu had giggled.  
M: Mr. Mimi doesn't like sharing sweets. You can taste some of mine.  
She scooped some Ice cream and fed him. Chucky kind of just staring like "um... what?"  
N: Thats good, I'll definitely have to eat that later.  
C: This is really good.  
M: Thank you two very much.  
N: If you keep feeding me like this I might be in love. *chuckles* They always say the quickest way to a mans heart is through his stomach.  
Chucky nodded at Mayu, seeing Mayu giddy with excitement.  
M: May I speak to you outside Chucky?  
C: Sure.  
The two do them stepped out, as they left him alone, talking to Mimi.

M: I wanted to say thank you.  
M: And I know you've been eying those instruments, so I reserved one for you. *she handed her a card*  
Chucky was a bit shocked, as she stared at it, and nodded. Her facial expression blank as she thought, "Is this even real?"  
C: Thanks Mayu.. I'm not sure what to say.  
M: Just make sure Nathan stays only with me.  
M: And I can help you out more if you help me get him.  
C: Sounds fair.

The two had walked in, as he looked at them.  
N: Y'all had Mr. Mimi and I worried.  
M: y'all?  
C: He's from Texas.  
M: Oh~  
N: Where the sun sets as the guns a blaze, hire back riding and bull tangling.  
C: I think we're done for now.  
N: Yeah.  
M: You two can stay here to watch some movies, maybe sleep over?  
C: Well the beds do look nice.  
N: I can go fetch our stuff if you want.  
C: Alright, I'll stay here with Mayu and clean up.  
M: Be careful and stay safe. Come back okay?  
He nodded as he stepped out the door and began heading out.

Mayu: you think we should have gone with him?  
Chucky: Nonsense. He's just as scary looking as I am. No ones going to mess with him.

Nathan had left as Mayu and Chucky went to Mayu's room.  
Mayu: This is my room.  
She smiled as her room was decorated in a vintage style, more stuffed rabbits. There were creepy and awry paintings of skulls embedded around the room.  
Mayu: I hoped things are comforting here.  
Chucky: It's fine. What movie did you have in mind?  
M: Some creepy and dark comedy or thrillers.  
C: Ah, that's very interesting.  
Mayu had smiled as she went to the side, and went passed by her shelves to look at her movies.  
M: Do you think it'll being before he comes back?  
C: No. It shouldn't. But he will be carrying a lot.  
M: Hm...  
She had went to the side and opened her closet, as her dresses and outfits hung, and little picture slipped out onto the floor.  
Chucky caught her eye, as she was back, and squinted, seeing Nathan's face.  
C: Is that Nathan?  
Mayu had blushed and grabbed the photo, and placed in her dress.  
M: Possibly, it was only from today.  
C: Okay.. well did you find what you needed?  
M: Oh yes, I had my gown here.  
She closed the door, and went back to Chucky, Flicked a button, a tv appearing through the wall. She smiled, as she popped in a movie.  
M: Here we are.  
She would sit on the couch as Chucky followed along. Seeing how the entire room was a combination of a living room and bedroom.  
Mayu would hang onto her rabbit tight, watching the movie as they heard a loud thudding, as they saw security going by.  
M: What's that noise going on?  
C: I don't know..  
C: we should stay here..  
M: we should check and see if Nathan is alright.  
C: He's fine. Honestly.

Mayu had stood up and grabbed Mimi, and opened the door, she had began to follow behind the guards. Chucky following right behind her.

Nathans P.o.v.:

He was walking as his mind was confused, thinking.  
(She's really a nice girl...I mean...the guys can't be right?)  
He kept to himself, walking, as he would look at everyone. Nathan would say hi back to the employees with a simple nod and smile but went back to his normal routine.  
He went to the back and entered the room.  
N: Well...I mean...yeah is young...but...what if she is a killer?..  
He was speaking to someone there, but there was no one.  
N: Yeah, I know you're right, but I mean...is it? Do you think she won't hurt me?  
He was packing clothes, talking to himself as others were watching him. He had carried the suit cases as he would leave the room, and began walking, still talking to himself.

N: Im taking the chance. I mean we'll see if she doesn't hurt me like the rest-  
He stopped in the lobby, as he heard a man with a broken nose, talking to another guy.  
Man: Im telling you. I'm getting back at her. And there's that other little chick.  
Man 2: Yeah. We'll get them real-  
His head smashed against the wall as his suit case hit him hard. Nathan had approached them as his dark brown eyes faded. Dilated.  
The man had jumped up and looked at him.  
N: I really fucking hate men like you... you remind me of my father.  
The employee in the back shouted at him to calm down As he called security.  
The two of them jumped at one another.  
But Nathan had head butted his broken nose.  
Then he had the man pinned down. And he began to pinch the man in the face. Over and over and then he wrapped his hands around his neck.  
N: I won't let you touch anyone anymore!  
The mans friend had grabbed in a choke hold from behind, as he struggled.  
Nathan had made a fist and punched the man in his ear, and stomped his foot, breaking free as he turned and kneed him. Then dropped an elbow on his face knocking him down.  
He had by his collar and punched him in the face, over and over again, and grabbed the man by the throat, and choked him.  
N: I want to see you die!  
The man placed his hand on his face, to make him stop, and the door burst open as security had tackled everyone. Pinning them down.

Mayu and Chucky had stood by the door frame, looking at the mess he created.  
Security: Ladies, I'm going to have to ask you to stay away.  
Employee: It's fine, officer, they know this man.  
Security: Fine, you two stick with me, and answer my questions. You too employee.

The security officer had them by the counter, as they stayed there.  
Security: They said a man named Nathan assaulted those two men. You know any reasons why?  
They all shook their head.  
Employee: Well I think he heard those two say something about hurting these girls, and he kind of flipped.  
SO: do these men have anything against you two?  
C: One of them sexually harassed me earlier, and I punched him.  
SO: Alright.  
He turned to Mayu, and saw her sniffling.  
SO: Is she alright?  
M: Thats my boyfriend, he's a good man and would never do that.  
SO: Right.  
He turned around and went to the three.  
Security Officer #2: Sir, we've identified the other two men, they have been known to harass a lot of people on this train. They're alive but they're going to be in the infirmary for a before we book them.  
The two men had their faces mutilated and puffy, their faces blue and covered in blood as they drooled. Nathan had stood there looking at the ground, as he was stained with blood.  
SO: Uncuff the long haired boy, he's good to go.  
They uncuffed him, as he stood, the officer telling him.  
SO: I have a daughter, and between you and me, I'm glad you did that.  
He patted him on the back as he send him to them.  
C: Well, you've made a mess of yourself.  
N: *he blinked his eyes and looked up* I did?...I blocked out for a moment. *his eyes returned normal, then held his wrists looking back at them, and widen his eyes, then looked back at them.  
Mayu stayed there looking at him and teary eyed, then hugged him tight, crying as he hugged her back.  
The employee went to his own business as the three of them began walking.

The three would walk as Mayu clung onto him.  
C: I should have gone with you. So I could have a piece of action myself.  
N: Yeah, but I think it was time I finally got some action and not have you hogged it up.

They were in her caboose as she looked at him.  
M: you're not scared?  
She sniffed.  
N: No, even before Chucky I've been fighting my life.  
C: Yeah, we're both fighters and a bit crazy.  
M: that's good...so you'll protect me?  
N: Yeah, why not right?  
He smiled as she would let go and open the door to her room.  
M: Well...I want you staying here tonight so you can be safe...you can use my shower to clean yourself and I'll clean your clothes.  
C: Yeah, and I have our suitcases here and get unpacking.

M: Let me show you my bathroom.  
N: Alright.  
Mayu had took him to the bathroom, and began to fix the water for the tub. She looked at him, standing there as he would begin to remove his shirt. She began to blush as she looked at him.  
N: Uh...can I help you?  
M: N-No.  
M: I j-just need your shirt and pants.  
Nathan was oblivious, but nodded as he removed his pants, folding it and giving it to her.  
M: Have a n-nice shower.  
She left him in there as he began to shower, and Chucky saw the clothes.  
C: Ugh, Nathan really? You flashed her? You're such a perv!  
M: No he didn't. It's fine.  
She had took his clothes and began emptying then, and placed them in a bag.  
M: I'll have them clean tomorrow.  
C: Alright, so where do we sleep?  
M: There are only two beds here, You can have the other.  
C: Ah, thank you. In the mean time, lets watch some movies to calm ourselves down.

Afterawhile, he came out with his other clothes on. As they watched a movie. They had already changed into there pajamas as he walked by them. Chucky sat at the end, and Mayu by her in the middle as Nathan sat on the other end. As they watched a movie.  
Mayu had slowly anticipated, and would scream and cling to him, as he looked at the movie. After it was over they all yawned.  
C: Well Im ready to sleep.  
N: Alright, so I see two beds. I'll sleep on the couch.  
They all began to fix themselves. Chucky had slumps onto the bed, knocked out cold.  
Mayu had smiled and looked at Chucky, she leaned down to Nathan as he laid on the couch and kissed his cheek.  
N: What was that for? *he blushed lightly*  
M: You're my boyfriend, and for today. *she smiled and went to her bed, hiding under the covers.  
N: (Um...what? I didn't even ask-when did this happen?) *he rested his head back and knocked out*

Eventually Nathan had woken up, feeling strange as he saw Mayu standing over him, his eyes widen.  
N: M-Mayu? *he rubbed his eyes* Why aren't you in bed?  
She sat by him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
M: I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep...do you mind staying up with me?  
N: yeah.. sure..  
He got up with her and walked her to the bed, as she laid down in her bed, he pulled up the chair and leaned in it, close by the bed.  
N: Did you want to talk about the nightmare?  
Mayu shook her head and smiled, as she grabbed a hold of his hand.  
M: Just hold my hand and stay here, I'll be able to sleep then.  
N: Alright. I'll just rest her then. Watch over you until you sleep.

He leaned over his chair and rested his head by her on the bed, sitting in the chair as she ruffled his hair, smiling as he would sleep. She grabbe her scissors and snipped a piece of his hair, and leaned over, unlocking her drawer, and pulling out one of the many photos she had of him. Tying it around a ring. She placed it down as she looked at the note. A note she had written.  
"I need you Chucky and Nathan to get rid of this girl. High price and a high rate. Kill her simple and easy."  
She smiled as she thought to herself.  
"They don't need to know I hired them to come here."  
She started tearing the notes into tiny pieces, and placed it in the drawer, closing it and locking then up. She smiled content my as she went back to sleep.

Nathan had his rested on to off Mayu's lap, as she was awake, brushing his hair. Chucky had rolled over, finished recharging as she stood and stretched herself. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at them.  
C: "He didn't give you any problems?"  
M: "He's fine...We're dating now."  
Chucky was a bit surprised, seeing as how he was dating. Something she thought he wouldn't do.  
He had begin to wake up, raising his head from her laps, as he rubbed his eyes.  
N: Oh... Sorry I slept on you.  
M: Oh it's fine. Did you rest well?  
N: Not entirely. *he stood up sluggishly and cracked his back, heading to the restroom* I'll sleep on the floor next time.  
M: No need for that.  
C: Yeah, you can sleep with her.

Mayu had flushed as he went inside the restroom. She turned to Chucky as she crawled out of bed, sitting beside her.  
M: I'm happy I met you, and I hope you're fine with him and I.  
She said this with low self-esteem, almost as if the world could pity her.  
She was slumped as she fiddled with get hair.  
M: Im still helping you out with your career.  
C: *she shrugged* He's like my kid brother, just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.  
M: Thank you.  
She smiled at Chucky a bit, and went to changing clothes in her closet. Nathan had arrived out, changed in his other clothes.

N: Hey Chucky, you going next?  
C: Yeah. *she laid back down dozing off a bit* five more minutes.  
Mayu had skipped out in a school uniform, and twirled a bit, smiling at him as she closed the restroom door, washing up.  
N: Alright, what's our list for today Chucky?  
Chucky had been out cold, as he tapped her. She woke up when Mayu opened the door.  
C: need to wash up and get to eating. We also need to practice my vocals.  
She rushed to restroom, and began to fix herself, washing up.

M: Are you ready for breakfast?  
She had smiled cutely, as she had a red ribbon in her hair, two little spherical gold earrings on her ears. She had gathered her stuffed rabbit and placed it in her purse. Looking up at him.  
N: Yeah, just have to wait for Chucky.  
M: I see... Do you like her?  
N: Yeah, she's got my back, I got hers. A dynamic duo. Like Gemeni twins.  
M: so not like a girlfriend?  
N: We never thought of dating, and it's like a brother sister thing.  
M: So it's a no.  
She held his hands, looking to the side.  
M: Will you promise you'll always be mine?  
N: Well that's a bit sudden. *he flushed lightly, never really holding anyone's hands, yet he felt how soft they were, he looked in her eyes as he felt hypnotized.  
Chucky had unlocked the door and looked at them. Still a blank expression.  
C: Alright Baka, Mayu. *she walked past by them and knocked his head* Don't hurt her now.  
Chucky had stretched her and, and began walking to the door, opening it, Mayu smiled as she would pull his wrist.

The three of them began to venture off, walking as they would head to the lobby, seeing security guards there. They stopped them as they blocked the view.  
C: Oi! We need food big man.  
She looked around the sides.  
SO: We can't let you three go.  
C: Why is that?  
The guard stepped to the side a bit, as they showed a detective, observing the area.  
A corpse lying on the ground as she held a knife in her hand.  
Her eyes closed as a gash across her neck shown.  
The carpet was stained dark red.  
N: Is that the Chef?  
Mayu had saw the corpse and gasped, clinging onto him tight, covering her face.  
SO: Yes, she sliced her own throat with a knife.  
SO: Well that's all we have so far.  
C: ...How do we eat now?...  
SO: We'll have alternative food sources delivered. For now we need everyone back into their cabooses.  
Chucky looked at Nathan, and Mayu covering herself.  
N: We should probably head back. I can fix us something.  
C: Alright. I'm starving.  
The three of them would began to walk back, as everyone was discussing what had occurred. Mayu kept clinging close by to Nathan, a solemn look.  
N: Mayu, is everything alright?  
M: I'm just a bit frightened at what happened to her.  
M: I'll get over it, so long as I have you.  
Chucky rolled her eyes, as she opened the door, as they were in the caboose.

They walked into the kitchen as Chucky and Mayu sat down.  
N: I think some nice, warm soup would do us fine.  
He started searching the cabinets and began gathering the ingredients, boiling some water as he began fixing the soup.  
C: Thats crazy. The chef.  
Mayu nodded.  
N: I bet you those two guys probably did it.  
M: Aren't they locked up?  
C: Yeah, it couldn't be them.  
N: Who's to say they sit have a third accomplice?  
M: I don't know, Im just really scared and want to get off this train.  
C: We haven't arrived at our destination yet.  
N: We could just upgrade the security in the room. Chucky and I can teach you some things.  
M: I don't know.. I'm not a fighter... but can you two protect me?  
C: Sure.  
She shrugged as she leaned back, as he would come back to the table.  
N: I wouldn't mind protecting you.  
Mayu had smiled as she got off her seat and hugged him by his neck. She walked back to her chair and sat happily. Then set her stuffed rabbit on the side.  
C: Is that soup done yet?  
He nodded.  
N: yeah, just be careful not to burn yourself.  
He stood up and began walking to the pot, and began pouring the soup in three bowls.  
N: it's an old remedy, to calm people down and get rid of bad illness and emotions.  
N: it has carrots, potatoes, and other veggies.  
N: I know Chucky doesn't like meat, so I didn't add any chicken to it.  
He walked back an set down four bowls of soup.  
He went to the shelves and came back with some crackers.  
N: Voila.  
N: Blan diet soup.  
He would pass out the spoons as he began to wait, watching them both.  
Mayu scooped the spoon down, blowing it and are some.  
Chucky had shoved the soup in her mouth as spat it out.  
C: My mouth!  
C: Shit!  
N: I told you to be careful.  
Mayu smiled as she began eating.  
M: Even though it's hot, I really like the taste.  
N: Glad you do.  
The three of them would began eating until breakfast was over.

The three of them had finished eating, as they passed him the bowls.  
M: I think I am satisfied for now.  
C: Yeah, it was alright.  
N: It only tastes alright because I didn't place chicken in it. You do not like chicken.  
C: Yeah, Yeah.

He stood there, and began washing the dishes.  
N: Mayu, by the way, do you have a phone I could borrow?  
M: Yes, it's hanging in the corner.  
N: Would you mind I make a quick call? I have to check in on work back home.  
M: Oh, of course.  
C: Speaking of work, what are we going to do now?  
M: We can head to the store and get those voice bank instruments I promised you.  
C: Alright, we'll be back in a few minutes, Nathan.  
N: Alright, I'll just be... I don't know really. Maybe I'll catch up? Anyways be careful.  
M: We will.  
She went up behind and tip-toed to kiss his cheek, then waved at him.  
M: I'll leave Mimi with you. Don't miss me too much.  
She smiled as she skipped out with Chucky.

The two of them would began walking as they looked around.  
C: This is the first time I see you without your rabbit.  
M: Well, I trust Nathan with him. They can watch each other.  
She had fixed her earrings as she smiled. As they entered the store caboose.  
They would walk over to the shelves with the voice banks as they observe them.  
C: It might be awhile, so excuse me if I'm busy reading.  
M: It's understanding.  
She smiled as her earrings made soft buzzing noise, as she could hear Nathan.

Nathan was on the kitchen finishing up.  
N: Alright, now that is that, if you excuse me, Mr. Mimi I have to use the phone.  
He went to the phone, and began to dial a number.  
N: Hey, it's me. 10:00 o' clock like you said.  
Voice: Good, good. Did you get the girl?  
N: Are you sure it's this girl? I mean... come on... She's not like any girl I've met..  
Voice: Is that so? There is huge money on the line, you give me that girls head, or I'll take you and that Chucky girl's head too.  
N: Look... I don't want any trouble. I'm calling off the deal.  
Voice: Yeah? And what if she finds out? Think that girl will still be innocent?  
N: Look, I have it really good so far.  
N: Im not screwing things up.  
Voice: One last chance, kill the girl now before it's too late. She kill everyone around you.  
N: We quit. The deal is off.  
He hung up the phone and wiped his hand.  
N: My hands are clean of this. Well then Mr. Mimi, should we head back to Mayu and Chucky? ...I thought so.  
He picked up Mr. Mimi, and smiled, leaving the room to them.

Mayu was smiling to herself, as she heard the entire conversation, her earrings stopped buzzing.  
C: So is it a yes or a no?  
M: Oh sorry. Yes.  
C: I was thinking the same thing.  
Chucky nodded and walked with Mayu, to the cashier.  
Cashier: This is the last one on stock here.  
C: Looks like I was lucky.  
Mayu would just stare at the cashier, holding her hands together.  
Cashier: Where's that other guy at?  
C: He's back at the caboose.  
Cashier: Oh, tell him I said "Hey" for me, alright?  
Chucky shrugged, not really caring as her mind was wrapped around the voice bank.

Just as they were grabbing the bag, Nathan had walked in, holding Mimi in an arm, sitting on his arm. He looked around and waved at them, as Mayu's eyes brightened and smiled.  
He walked over to them, as Mayu smiled, and gave him a tight hug and stopped as he gave her Mr. Mimi.  
N: I thought you forgot someone so I decided to bring him to you.  
M: Oh I figured you and him could spend some time together..  
Cashier: Wait, you two aren't seeing each other?  
The three of them looked at her.  
Cashier: She's like, what? A kid?  
Cashier: I mean seriously, what's wrong with me?  
Chucky held her voice bank as she slowly stepped away, Mayu had began to tear up as she felt hurt.  
N: Look, I'm 19. You're in your mid-20s or whatever. Yes, I'm seeing her, and you bet your damn ass I'm happy and I'd do anything to keep us together.  
He pointed a finger at her.  
N: You just mind your own business because if you were a man, I'd hurt you so bad, you're momma wouldn't be able to afford to pay for your funeral and autopsy.  
He picked up Mayu in his arms and began walking out.  
N: Come on Mayu, we're leaving.  
Mayu had clung to his chest right, sniffing a bit.  
M: Y-You don't have to b-be my boyfriend if you want... I understand if you w-want a w-woman who I-isn't 15...  
He carried her, as he saw Chucky ahead of them, going to the caboo  
se. He looked at Mayu as she had her face buried.  
N: Mayu, I haven't met anyone like you before, and I don't care about age, looks or anything. I care about what's on the inside, and I like what I see in you.  
She stopped sniffling, listening to him.  
M: You really mean that?  
He nodded and smiled a bit.  
N: You can bet my life on it.  
She smiled as she hugged him around his neck, as they entered her caboose, Chucky leaning on the wall. Mayu kissed his cheek happily.

C: You alright, Mayu?  
Mayu nodded as the three of them entered her room.  
She nudged him to place her down as he did.  
M: Excuse me you two, I need to wash my face. I'll be back.  
They nodded as they went to sit on the couch as she washed her face.  
C: Asides from that commotion, you alright?  
N: Yeah, I am. Just didnt understand what that woman's problem was.  
C: Yeah.. I have this sweet new voice bank though, it's a start for my career.  
They high fived as she would pull out the box.  
C: I'll probably ask Mayu to fix it up for me and maybe ask her to help me.  
N: I think that would be good.  
Mayu had walked in and looked at them.  
M: What would be good?  
N: Chucky wanting some help from a professional.  
C: Thats if you don't mind.  
Mayu had smiled as she went behind the couch and leaned over, wrapping her arms around him.  
M: Which reminds me, I've to put on a concert tonight.  
N: Is that so? Are we invited?  
M: Of course, you two can sit in the VIP section.  
C: Thats pretty nice. Do you know when you have to be there?  
M: By 7:00. So I was wondering you two would mind taking me to the entertainment caboose.  
C: We've never been to one before.  
M: Well then, you two are invited now.  
N: So what do we have to do now?  
M: I've to try on my wardrobe and I've to speak with my manager.  
C: Where is your manager?  
M: He's elsewhere with my agent.  
N: And you're here alone?  
M: Yes, they're also my parents.  
C: That's... strange...?  
M: It is, but I'll have to call them. In the mean time, lets put that voice bank in and began preparing for tonight.  
She smiled and kissed his cheek as she walked around them, as Chucky followed, and began to work.

Chucky and Nathan were doing their normal routine as they stood by the train station.  
Chucky: Seriously, Im getting tired of waiting for these people to get off.  
Nathan: Relax, you'll get your fun eventually. Besides, I heard there was something interesting in the train.  
Chucky: *she sighed* Like what? What could possibly be better than *she sneered at a little kid passing by* strangling a little lamb?  
Nathan: A new victim.  
Chucky: Oh~  
Chucky: *she perked with interest, her eyes blank* And who is he?  
Nathan: She. I don't know, they said she's dangerous.  
Nathan: But who knows. They said she's blonde hair, a bit short and carries a rabbit.  
Chucky: Then we'll find her and I'll show her who's more dangerous.  
*Chucky had stood up and lifted him by the shirt with ease, dragging him as they walked to the train*  
Nathan: Ow, you're pulling some of my hair.  
Chucky: Oh shush. *she knocked some man over as she showed the conductor their tickets, they were finally aboard the train*  
*they stood on the train and looked around.*  
*walking as the trains were decorated in a Victorian style. Gold trims and a red carpet*  
*they were in the low class, so they moved to the very back, sitting there with all the luggage*

Chucky: Ugh. You'd think with my career starting I'd get more recognition.  
Nathan: Hey. Calm down. I-  
Chucky: _ You don't make the money, I do.  
Nathan: _ Anyways... back to our other job.  
Nathan: I figured we could just sit here for a bit, since it's a weeklong ride. We can check around whenever people are sleeping.  
Chucky: Yeah, but how are we-  
*They paused as more people came in, and settled down.  
*The two would sit at the back with luggage, as a little girl would walk by them. She was small, thin, fair and had blonde hair, at the tips were like rainbows*  
*she looked in the luggage and grabbed a stuff rabbit as she glanced at them. Smiling a little and began to leave*  
Chucky: Nathan, did you see that? I think that was her - but, we can't.  
Nathan: *his eyes widen, and looked at Chucky* shhhh! I can't do this.  
Nathan: I thought I would like a girl but if what they said about her is true then we have to her out of here!  
*Chucky slapped and shook him*  
Chucky: This is my chance. I could get to her then get to the old generation.  
Chucky: Make huge money!  
Nathan: But-  
*Chucky slapped him again*  
Chucky: Look lets just sit and think of a plan.  
N: *he nodded and sat back, thinking* yeah, but first we should get something to eat.  
C: No meat! You know that stuff isn't good for you.  
N: Fine, fine, you won't get meat, but I will, sound fair?  
C: you're not bunking in the same room alright?  
N: yeah yeah.

A woman had entered and passed out pamphlets.  
The pamphlets spoke about safety trains and food time. And bed time. And when and where to eat.  
N: We better get our grub on. Might as well head to the cafeteria caboose and wait a bit.  
C: *her stomach growled and nodded* Alright.  
The two of them started walking as the woman left. Chucky would walk with a blank stare as some men and boys look at her. Nathan continued his own blank expression, as his natural appearance had an angry look.  
The two went to the cafeteria caboose, and looked around as they saw the chefs preparing the food

Chucky: Looks like we're here early.  
N: Yeah you're right.  
They stood back, leaning against the wall.  
When the food was ready, they began to walk to the chef.  
Chef: *she smiled* What would you two like as a special?  
C: It says you can cook anything, right?  
The chef nodded.  
C: make me a bacon pie.  
The chef smiled.  
Chef: Of course. And you honey? *she batted her eyes*  
N: *he stood straight* Uh...uh...I'll take some lemon chicken.  
Chef: Come back later then you two. It'll be done in five.  
The two had walked back to the caboose.

C: You know, if things don't work out..  
C: I could be your pimp.  
N: SHHH! *he held himself and leaned against the wall, arms  
crossed* No.

After five minutes, the chef ranged the bell, and called them forth. Giving them their plates.  
Chef: Come back again soon~

The two sat at the table and began eating their food. Nathan looked at the heart shaped chicken, then at the chef as she waved, then back at his food turning red. Chucky snickered at him.  
They were eating, the room was quiet as they heard the door open.  
C: Hey...look who it is...  
The girl had opened the doors, walking in as she would talk to the chef. Looking at her, then at them. She held her stuffed rabbit, as she say at table by herself.  
N: Want to?  
C: Like we have a choice.

The two had hopped down, Nathan being behind Chucky, a bit nervous. Chucky on the other hand had nerves of steel.  
C: Mind if we sit here?  
Mayu: *her voice was soft and sweet as she hugged her rabbit, she looked at her then at Nathan* I can move.  
N: No! *he shouted from nervousness* Uh...stay...  
C: *she smiled placing her plate down* We'd like to be friends with you.  
*Mayu smiled of relief and nodded, as they sat around the table*  
Mayu: You don't look like the others. *she spoke to Chucky* You must be an artist.  
C: *her expression was still blank, but she nodded* I am working in progress.  
Mayu: I am an artist as well, I am Mayu. One of the newer artists.  
Chucky: I am Chucky. New and original.  
Nathan: And I'm Nathan. I've medical interests.  
Mayu: *she giggled at him as if he said a joke* I saw you two earlier at the back  
N: Yeah, we're kind low on social status.  
C: Yeah I have some few works to do with myself.  
Mayu: Interesting. I know what it is to start from the bottom.

The bell rang as the chef called her.  
M: Excuse me for a moment.  
She walked to the chef as she handed her a plate, the two would laugh a bit as she would head back to the table, having a pastry.  
Both Chucky and Nathan stared at the pastry.  
Mayu: *she fixed her strudel herself and smiled, looking at them* Would you two like some?  
C: Yes O-O please.  
*Mayu smiled and cut a piece for her. And looked at Nathan*  
M: And you?  
N: *his plate was empty but he smiled shyly, shaking his head* Oh no, I Can't, it's yours to eat.  
M: *she smiled cutting him a piece* Nonsense. *she put it on his plate*  
N: Thank you. How do we repay you?  
*he reached for his wallet as she scoot closer to him and stopped him*  
M: You two can have dinner with me.  
N: *his eyes widen, and looked at Chucky, the, "She's touching me and Im afraid look" 0^0  
C: *she shrugged* Okay.  
M: *she clapped her hands and went back to eating her food. As they would have small talk, until they finished*

N: I have the plates.  
*he stood up and gathered the plates, and headed to the chef, as the chef would attempt making moves on him as he would sink a bit lower begin the counter*

Mayu: Is that Chef hitting on him?  
*she looked at them*  
Chucky: Yeah, I think.  
Mayu: Is he...with anyone?  
Chucky: No, he doesnt really care much about that anymore.  
Mayu: Ah.

He came back as he held a piece of paper, and sat down, looking at it.  
C: What's that?  
N: Her room number.  
M: *her eyes were a bit watery as she heard this* R-Really?  
C: What are you going to do?  
N: *he ripped the papers into pieces and threw it under the table* Stay the hell away from her that's for sure.  
M: *her eyes were relieved as she smiled* We can have dinner in my caboose tonight if you all would like.  
C: Really? Like first class? Nice beds and everything?  
*Mayu nodded and smiled happily*  
C: well then it's a done deal.  
Mayu smiled happily and stood.  
M: I've to leave now. See you two later. *she looked at Chucky once, then stared intently and blinked once at Nathan, then left.*

N: we have to get the fuck out her. 0-0  
C: no, she just said she'll help us.  
The two stood and left heading to the back again.  
They walked back and began to sit back, and reviewing their career progress.

Chucky: Seems like we're going to make our way up. Have enough to support ourselves.  
Nathan: *he would look at his wrist where Mayu had touched him* Alright.. looks like breakfast is over... what should we do until dinner?  
Chucky: Snoop around...

Chucky and Nathan had waited a bit until Chucky became impatient.  
C: UGH! Lets just go somewhere!  
N: Like what? We're in a train, just do something. Oh we can rehearse.  
C: No. I'm lazy to do that right now.  
C: Lets see if they have some store or something.  
N: Fine, fine, but it'll be expensive.

The two of them had stood and began to walk out of their caboose, the same and boy would try to flatter her as she kept her expression the usual blank.  
As they would continue walking, they eventually came to the lobby, and were stopped before approaching the store by a fair man.  
Man: I'm afraid you two can't pass.  
The man leaned his arm on the wall, as he scoped out Chucky.  
Chucky: And do you work here?  
Chucky wasn't phased by him at all.  
Man: No, but I'll let you in for a little k-  
It a flash of a moment, Chucky had smacked her fist into his face, sending him flat to the ground.  
A worker from the lobby had went to them, questioning what happened.  
N: She was being sexually harassed by him, and he was getting handsy.  
Employer: I'll take him to security, see what they'll do to him, if he's still alive.  
He started dragging the man away as Nathan whispered to Chucky.  
N: I think you made his nose flip inward.  
C: It wasn't fun anyways, he didn't die.  
Nathan shushed her, as they headed into the store, and began to just walk around and observe things.

C: I'm going to see if they have some instruments for my voice here. *She began walking, then turned to him, pointing a finger* Stay put.  
N: *he groaned* Fine, but I want to look at their snacks.

The two split up as they were minding their own business, and as Chucky was observing the different tools, she heard a familiar voice.  
"Hello, Chucky, was it?"  
Chucky had turned to see Mayu standing there, watching the instruments, smiling.  
C: Oh, it's you Mayu. I did not expect to see you in a store like this.  
M: I like to go to public places every now and then.  
As the two would converse about which instruments and ideas for their voices would be good with, Nathan was staring out the window as employee walked up to him, a woman.

Woman: Need help with anything?  
N: huh? *he shook his head* No, not really.  
W: This isn't a place for hanging out you know. *she smile a bit at him, trying to get his attention*  
N: I'll head to the lobby then. *as he was leaving, she had stopped him*  
W: Oh no, it's fine, I just wanted to see if you need help Is all.

Mayu: By the way where is your friend Nathan?  
Chucky: He's over there by the snacks.  
She pointed at him with her thumb as they would see the employee conversing with him.  
Then she smiled at him and walked away as he turned back to the window.

M: *her eyes went blank for a bit* Maybe we should see him? *she hugged her stuffed rabbit a bit tight*  
C: you can, I'll be here for a bit.

Mayu, without hesitation walked fast towards him, and stood their, looking at him a big with teary eyes.  
Mayu: N-Nathan. Who was that woman?  
Nathan: *his eyes widen* (shiiiiiii-I'm going to die for nothing.) *he turned around and stood there, leaning against the wall* Some woman that wanted to kick me out, then joked about it.  
*he shrugged it off and smiled a bit nervously as Mayu wiped her eyes a bit smiling*  
Nathan was a sucker for people crying and soon Mayu would pick up on this.  
He had walked closer to her, and hunched a little.  
N: Is everything alright Mayu?

Mayu had nodded and smiled up at him, as Chucky came from behind.  
C: Maybe she needs a hug.  
Mayu: Maybe I do.  
Chucky said this teasingly as she knew how he hated physical affections, seeing as he freezes up sometime.  
He gave her a "God damn you" look as Chucky sneered at him.

He opened his arms and before he could speak, Mayu had burst into tears, and hugged him tight. Everyone had saw them as Chucky, slowly back away.  
Chucky mouthed out words "Lets go," as he looked down at her, still hugging her.  
N: How about we walk you back to your caboose?  
Mayu had nodded, as she slowly let go, but still hugged him from the side, as she walked with him.  
C: Uh...is everything alright?  
N: I hope so, she wants us to escort her back to her caboose.  
M: If you two don't mind.  
C: Well at least we'll know where you're caboose is at.

The three of them would walk as he began to practically carry Mayu, with Chucky in her usual form, walking beside them.  
The people would watch them, as men would glare at Nathan.  
They eventually came to her caboose, as they stood there.

C: Well, here we are.  
M: Thank you.  
C: It's no problem.  
N: Yeah, it isn't.  
She slowly removed herself, as she looked up at him, then her.  
M: I don't know why I cried, I'm sorry for doing that.  
N: it's fine. We all cry.  
C: Except me. I've no emotions. Whatsoever.  
M: that's peculiar.  
She looked at them, and smile as she opened the door to her room.

M: Nathan, I need to tell you a secret.  
He nodded and leaned down, looking at Chucky. Mayu had gave him a quick kiss on his cheek as his face became flustered. She closed the door immediately as the Chucky looked at him, covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing.  
He began to walk past her, holding his cheek.  
C: You're blushing. Does this mean you like her?  
They had enter the next caboose, still walking.  
N: I've never been kissed before and I told you how I feel about physical Affections.  
Chucky had shrugged, keeping a blank face.

Eventually the two had arrived at the very back, and sat down.  
C: I think my plan is working.  
C: she's falling for you, and she'll be helping me, and I'll be reaching higher than the stars.  
N: ..she kills people...I heard guys said that she killed many people because they didn't make her happy or something.  
He freaked out, hyperventilating.  
N: Wh-Wh-What if I don't make her happy?! What if things turn out-  
Chucky slapped him and grabbed him.  
C: CALM DOWN WOMAN.  
The other people would look at them.  
C: He's fine. He's fine. *she sat down and looked at him hastily* Quit causing a scene people are looking at us.  
N: okay...okay...  
N: but what if she kills me?  
C: she won't kill you, because I'm her best friend, and you're her crush.  
C: Just think of this as an anime love story or something.  
N: The only things I'm thinking right now is /School Days/ and /Yume Nikki/  
C: those are nothing real. She's not like that, I mean you see how easily hurt she is.  
He thought for a moment and nodded. Thinking.  
N: yeah you're right.  
C: Good.

The two had closed their windows around them, making a small room.  
C: Now then, wake me up when it's time for dinner.  
N; alright, I'll be playing with cards.

Chucky had been sound asleep, as Nathan had Been throwing cards, landing on her softly. He would get another card, an flick it on her, until the heard a knock on the door. Nathan opened the door to see an envelope.  
N: Hey Chucky, wake up.  
C: Huh? *she woke up as the cards spilled everywhere* What is this?!  
N: Thats not important, but someone gave us a letter.  
N: and it smells lovely  
C: Well open it up.

He had opened it up as it was a letter, an invitation to her caboose, and dinner.  
C: Looks like dinner is served. *she stood up* Come on let's get moving.  
N: Alright.  
He stood up and stretched as they began to fix themselves and began walking.

C: Do you think she might know how to cook?  
N: I don't know.  
C: You know by law, if you start seeing her, it makes you a pedophile.  
N: I am not a pedophile.  
C: yeah but you're like, 19.  
C: and she's 15.  
People started giving him weird looks of disgust.  
N: Lets just go.  
N: and keep low.  
C: Don't get your panties in a knot. I'm just having some fun. *she punched him playfully*

The two of them would keep walking, as the finally arrived in Mayu's caboose, approaching her room, they knocked on the door.  
She had opened the door and smiled, as she stepped out.  
M: Well, I've finished rehearsing and we can eat in the other room. That's where the kitchen and everything is.  
The three would walk across the hall and enter the room, as she smiled, the kitchen large, clean and new.  
M: I wasn't sure what you all wanted, so I decided to make some spaghetti, pasta, and soup on the side.  
N: so you're cooking this?  
M: Yes I am.  
C: Wow, so you can sing and cook?  
She nodded as she placed an apron on, and began to bring out the supplies. As she would begin to work.  
N: Is there anything that we can do to help?  
M: Oh no, you are guests, so please just relax.  
C: Alright then.  
N: There are four plates though.  
N: who's the fourth guest?  
M: Mimi is the fourth guest, and he's hanging right here. *she smiled as by her waist hung the stuffed rabbit*  
N: Oh okay. That makes sense.  
C: Ah...*she looked at him and spin her finger in a circle*

M: Nathan, would you mind setting him down for me?  
N: Sure, where does he sit at?  
M: He can sit opposite of you.  
He walked to her as she cooked, and he kneeled down by her waist, looking at the rabbit, lifting it and searching.  
M: The buckle is on the other side.  
N: Oh, of course.  
He moved his arms around her waist a bit as he grabbed the buckle, in clasping it as she smiled down at him. He took the rabbit and placed it sitting up.

C: Do you have family?  
M: Yes, but they're busy working.  
M: So I'm mostly alone.  
C: Thats crazy. So are we.  
M: Well, maybe we can hang out more.  
She smiled as she has fixed the plates, and set them down at the table.  
She would sit across Chucky, and Nathan sat across Mimi.  
She smiled as she would gather some drinks and set it down for each of them.  
They all smiled and began to eat, and drinking.

M: I know Chucky and I have become well acquainted, but I don't know much about you Nathan.  
N: Well, there's not much to know about me.  
M: I wouldn't think so, I mean, Chucky said the same but I find her fascinating.  
C: If you ask him straight, he'll respond straight.  
M: Oh, well then.  
She blushed lightly.  
M: Are you seeing anyone?  
N: *he smiled and shook his head* No. I don't do the whole "trying to look for someone" thing anymore.  
Her expression was a bit glum now.  
C: It's because he's broken.  
N: No, I'm not.  
C: He was cheated on by his exes.  
C: Like, a lot.  
He sighed, and nodded.  
N: It's true, I kind of just want to work and be alone.  
Mayu's facial expression changed with hope, she put her hand on his arm and smiled.  
M: There's nothing wrong thinking that way, but not all girls are like that... some just want to sing, cook and love someone.  
He blushed lightly as she held his arm, and let go, eating.  
N: Yeah, you're right. If it happens, it happens.

C: This food is very delicious.  
M: Thank you. I learned how to sing, dance and cook when I was young. Educated so that I can be strong a woman.  
N: Educated, that's good.  
C: How long have you had Mimi?  
M: Ever since I was little girl.  
N: well, that's strong commitment.  
M: You two don't think it's weird?  
Both: No.  
C: I've seen weird, that is not completely weird.  
N: And I had a stuffed animal before, but my father stole it and sold it.  
M: Thats terrible. I'm sorry that happened to you.  
She looked at Mimi.  
M: I would never sell him, but he never touches his food.  
C: I wonder why... _  
N: Mr. Mimi, if you're full, may I have your plate? If you don't mind.  
Mayu widen her eyes, and smiled a bit, as he a knowledges the rabbit.  
M: He said he'd like that.  
N: Well, thank you, Mr. Mimi.  
He leaned over and grabbed the plate and began eating. Chucky looking at him like "Really?"

After he finished the plate and drink, he patted his stomach.  
N: That was delicious.  
C: Yes, it was.  
M: I hope you two have room for dessert.  
N: Oh man, I wish I'd save some room. Give me an hour and I'll be good.  
C: What desserts did you have in mind?  
M: Ice cream~  
M: and cupcakes.  
C: I can eat sweets forever!  
Mayu smiled as she gathered the dishes.  
N: I can clean the dishes if you'd like. *he stood grabbing the plates and heading to the sink*  
M: *she smiled and nodded, and went to fetching the desserts*

M: *she fixed some ice cream and decorated cupcakes as she came back to the table. Setting it down. She whispered to Chucky* Do you think he might like me?  
C: Oh yeah, definitely. He never told you to bug off or anything.  
Mayu had smiled happily, as she sat down, and he came back.

N: Alright, I can rest a bit while you three eat dessert.  
C: Mmm. This is really good. You should try it.  
N: Oh, maybe Mr. Mimi would mind sharing?  
Mayu had giggled.  
M: Mr. Mimi doesn't like sharing sweets. You can taste some of mine.  
She scooped some Ice cream and fed him. Chucky kind of just staring like "um... what?"  
N: Thats good, I'll definitely have to eat that later.  
C: This is really good.  
M: Thank you two very much.  
N: If you keep feeding me like this I might be in love. *chuckles* They always say the quickest way to a mans heart is through his stomach.  
Chucky nodded at Mayu, seeing Mayu giddy with excitement.  
M: May I speak to you outside Chucky?  
C: Sure.  
The two do them stepped out, as they left him alone, talking to Mimi.

M: I wanted to say thank you.  
M: And I know you've been eying those instruments, so I reserved one for you. *she handed her a card*  
Chucky was a bit shocked, as she stared at it, and nodded. Her facial expression blank as she thought, "Is this even real?"  
C: Thanks Mayu.. I'm not sure what to say.  
M: Just make sure Nathan stays only with me.  
M: And I can help you out more if you help me get him.  
C: Sounds fair.

The two had walked in, as he looked at them.  
N: Y'all had Mr. Mimi and I worried.  
M: y'all?  
C: He's from Texas.  
M: Oh~  
N: Where the sun sets as the guns a blaze, hire back riding and bull tangling.  
C: I think we're done for now.  
N: Yeah.  
M: You two can stay here to watch some movies, maybe sleep over?  
C: Well the beds do look nice.  
N: I can go fetch our stuff if you want.  
C: Alright, I'll stay here with Mayu and clean up.  
M: Be careful and stay safe. Come back okay?  
He nodded as he stepped out the door and began heading out.

Mayu: you think we should have gone with him?  
Chucky: Nonsense. He's just as scary looking as I am. No ones going to mess with him.

Nathan had left as Mayu and Chucky went to Mayu's room.  
Mayu: This is my room.  
She smiled as her room was decorated in a vintage style, more stuffed rabbits. There were creepy and awry paintings of skulls embedded around the room.  
Mayu: I hoped things are comforting here.  
Chucky: It's fine. What movie did you have in mind?  
M: Some creepy and dark comedy or thrillers.  
C: Ah, that's very interesting.  
Mayu had smiled as she went to the side, and went passed by her shelves to look at her movies.  
M: Do you think it'll being before he comes back?  
C: No. It shouldn't. But he will be carrying a lot.  
M: Hm...  
She had went to the side and opened her closet, as her dresses and outfits hung, and little picture slipped out onto the floor.  
Chucky caught her eye, as she was back, and squinted, seeing Nathan's face.  
C: Is that Nathan?  
Mayu had blushed and grabbed the photo, and placed in her dress.  
M: Possibly, it was only from today.  
C: Okay.. well did you find what you needed?  
M: Oh yes, I had my gown here.  
She closed the door, and went back to Chucky, Flicked a button, a tv appearing through the wall. She smiled, as she popped in a movie.  
M: Here we are.  
She would sit on the couch as Chucky followed along. Seeing how the entire room was a combination of a living room and bedroom.  
Mayu would hang onto her rabbit tight, watching the movie as they heard a loud thudding, as they saw security going by.  
M: What's that noise going on?  
C: I don't know..  
C: we should stay here..  
M: we should check and see if Nathan is alright.  
C: He's fine. Honestly.

Mayu had stood up and grabbed Mimi, and opened the door, she had began to follow behind the guards. Chucky following right behind her.

Nathans P.o.v.:

He was walking as his mind was confused, thinking.  
(She's really a nice girl...I mean...the guys can't be right?)  
He kept to himself, walking, as he would look at everyone. Nathan would say hi back to the employees with a simple nod and smile but went back to his normal routine.  
He went to the back and entered the room.  
N: Well...I mean...yeah is young...but...what if she is a killer?..  
He was speaking to someone there, but there was no one.  
N: Yeah, I know you're right, but I mean...is it? Do you think she won't hurt me?  
He was packing clothes, talking to himself as others were watching him. He had carried the suit cases as he would leave the room, and began walking, still talking to himself.

N: Im taking the chance. I mean we'll see if she doesn't hurt me like the rest-  
He stopped in the lobby, as he heard a man with a broken nose, talking to another guy.  
Man: Im telling you. I'm getting back at her. And there's that other little chick.  
Man 2: Yeah. We'll get them real-  
His head smashed against the wall as his suit case hit him hard. Nathan had approached them as his dark brown eyes faded. Dilated.  
The man had jumped up and looked at him.  
N: I really fucking hate men like you... you remind me of my father.  
The employee in the back shouted at him to calm down As he called security.  
The two of them jumped at one another.  
But Nathan had head butted his broken nose.  
Then he had the man pinned down. And he began to pinch the man in the face. Over and over and then he wrapped his hands around his neck.  
N: I won't let you touch anyone anymore!  
The mans friend had grabbed in a choke hold from behind, as he struggled.  
Nathan had made a fist and punched the man in his ear, and stomped his foot, breaking free as he turned and kneed him. Then dropped an elbow on his face knocking him down.  
He had by his collar and punched him in the face, over and over again, and grabbed the man by the throat, and choked him.  
N: I want to see you die!  
The man placed his hand on his face, to make him stop, and the door burst open as security had tackled everyone. Pinning them down.

Mayu and Chucky had stood by the door frame, looking at the mess he created.  
Security: Ladies, I'm going to have to ask you to stay away.  
Employee: It's fine, officer, they know this man.  
Security: Fine, you two stick with me, and answer my questions. You too employee.

The security officer had them by the counter, as they stayed there.  
Security: They said a man named Nathan assaulted those two men. You know any reasons why?  
They all shook their head.  
Employee: Well I think he heard those two say something about hurting these girls, and he kind of flipped.  
SO: do these men have anything against you two?  
C: One of them sexually harassed me earlier, and I punched him.  
SO: Alright.  
He turned to Mayu, and saw her sniffling.  
SO: Is she alright?  
M: Thats my boyfriend, he's a good man and would never do that.  
SO: Right.  
He turned around and went to the three.  
Security Officer #2: Sir, we've identified the other two men, they have been known to harass a lot of people on this train. They're alive but they're going to be in the infirmary for a before we book them.  
The two men had their faces mutilated and puffy, their faces blue and covered in blood as they drooled. Nathan had stood there looking at the ground, as he was stained with blood.  
SO: Uncuff the long haired boy, he's good to go.  
They uncuffed him, as he stood, the officer telling him.  
SO: I have a daughter, and between you and me, I'm glad you did that.  
He patted him on the back as he send him to them.  
C: Well, you've made a mess of yourself.  
N: *he blinked his eyes and looked up* I did?...I blocked out for a moment. *his eyes returned normal, then held his wrists looking back at them, and widen his eyes, then looked back at them.  
Mayu stayed there looking at him and teary eyed, then hugged him tight, crying as he hugged her back.  
The employee went to his own business as the three of them began walking.

The three would walk as Mayu clung onto him.  
C: I should have gone with you. So I could have a piece of action myself.  
N: Yeah, but I think it was time I finally got some action and not have you hogged it up.

They were in her caboose as she looked at him.  
M: you're not scared?  
She sniffed.  
N: No, even before Chucky I've been fighting my life.  
C: Yeah, we're both fighters and a bit crazy.  
M: that's good...so you'll protect me?  
N: Yeah, why not right?  
He smiled as she would let go and open the door to her room.  
M: Well...I want you staying here tonight so you can be safe...you can use my shower to clean yourself and I'll clean your clothes.  
C: Yeah, and I have our suitcases here and get unpacking.

M: Let me show you my bathroom.  
N: Alright.  
Mayu had took him to the bathroom, and began to fix the water for the tub. She looked at him, standing there as he would begin to remove his shirt. She began to blush as she looked at him.  
N: Uh...can I help you?  
M: N-No.  
M: I j-just need your shirt and pants.  
Nathan was oblivious, but nodded as he removed his pants, folding it and giving it to her.  
M: Have a n-nice shower.  
She left him in there as he began to shower, and Chucky saw the clothes.  
C: Ugh, Nathan really? You flashed her? You're such a perv!  
M: No he didn't. It's fine.  
She had took his clothes and began emptying then, and placed them in a bag.  
M: I'll have them clean tomorrow.  
C: Alright, so where do we sleep?  
M: There are only two beds here, You can have the other.  
C: Ah, thank you. In the mean time, lets watch some movies to calm ourselves down.

Afterawhile, he came out with his other clothes on. As they watched a movie. They had already changed into there pajamas as he walked by them. Chucky sat at the end, and Mayu by her in the middle as Nathan sat on the other end. As they watched a movie.  
Mayu had slowly anticipated, and would scream and cling to him, as he looked at the movie. After it was over they all yawned.  
C: Well Im ready to sleep.  
N: Alright, so I see two beds. I'll sleep on the couch.  
They all began to fix themselves. Chucky had slumps onto the bed, knocked out cold.  
Mayu had smiled and looked at Chucky, she leaned down to Nathan as he laid on the couch and kissed his cheek.  
N: What was that for? *he blushed lightly*  
M: You're my boyfriend, and for today. *she smiled and went to her bed, hiding under the covers.  
N: (Um...what? I didn't even ask-when did this happen?) *he rested his head back and knocked out*

Eventually Nathan had woken up, feeling strange as he saw Mayu standing over him, his eyes widen.  
N: M-Mayu? *he rubbed his eyes* Why aren't you in bed?  
She sat by him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
M: I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep...do you mind staying up with me?  
N: yeah.. sure..  
He got up with her and walked her to the bed, as she laid down in her bed, he pulled up the chair and leaned in it, close by the bed.  
N: Did you want to talk about the nightmare?  
Mayu shook her head and smiled, as she grabbed a hold of his hand.  
M: Just hold my hand and stay here, I'll be able to sleep then.  
N: Alright. I'll just rest her then. Watch over you until you sleep.

He leaned over his chair and rested his head by her on the bed, sitting in the chair as she ruffled his hair, smiling as he would sleep. She grabbe her scissors and snipped a piece of his hair, and leaned over, unlocking her drawer, and pulling out one of the many photos she had of him. Tying it around a ring. She placed it down as she looked at the note. A note she had written.  
"I need you Chucky and Nathan to get rid of this girl. High price and a high rate. Kill her simple and easy."  
She smiled as she thought to herself.  
"They don't need to know I hired them to come here."  
She started tearing the notes into tiny pieces, and placed it in the drawer, closing it and locking then up. She smiled content my as she went back to sleep.

Nathan had his rested on to off Mayu's lap, as she was awake, brushing his hair. Chucky had rolled over, finished recharging as she stood and stretched herself. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at them.  
C: "He didn't give you any problems?"  
M: "He's fine...We're dating now."  
Chucky was a bit surprised, seeing as how he was dating. Something she thought he wouldn't do.  
He had begin to wake up, raising his head from her laps, as he rubbed his eyes.  
N: Oh... Sorry I slept on you.  
M: Oh it's fine. Did you rest well?  
N: Not entirely. *he stood up sluggishly and cracked his back, heading to the restroom* I'll sleep on the floor next time.  
M: No need for that.  
C: Yeah, you can sleep with her.

Mayu had flushed as he went inside the restroom. She turned to Chucky as she crawled out of bed, sitting beside her.  
M: I'm happy I met you, and I hope you're fine with him and I.  
She said this with low self-esteem, almost as if the world could pity her.  
She was slumped as she fiddled with get hair.  
M: Im still helping you out with your career.  
C: *she shrugged* He's like my kid brother, just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.  
M: Thank you.  
She smiled at Chucky a bit, and went to changing clothes in her closet. Nathan had arrived out, changed in his other clothes.

N: Hey Chucky, you going next?  
C: Yeah. *she laid back down dozing off a bit* five more minutes.  
Mayu had skipped out in a school uniform, and twirled a bit, smiling at him as she closed the restroom door, washing up.  
N: Alright, what's our list for today Chucky?  
Chucky had been out cold, as he tapped her. She woke up when Mayu opened the door.  
C: need to wash up and get to eating. We also need to practice my vocals.  
She rushed to restroom, and began to fix herself, washing up.

M: Are you ready for breakfast?  
She had smiled cutely, as she had a red ribbon in her hair, two little spherical gold earrings on her ears. She had gathered her stuffed rabbit and placed it in her purse. Looking up at him.  
N: Yeah, just have to wait for Chucky.  
M: I see... Do you like her?  
N: Yeah, she's got my back, I got hers. A dynamic duo. Like Gemeni twins.  
M: so not like a girlfriend?  
N: We never thought of dating, and it's like a brother sister thing.  
M: So it's a no.  
She held his hands, looking to the side.  
M: Will you promise you'll always be mine?  
N: Well that's a bit sudden. *he flushed lightly, never really holding anyone's hands, yet he felt how soft they were, he looked in her eyes as he felt hypnotized.  
Chucky had unlocked the door and looked at them. Still a blank expression.  
C: Alright Baka, Mayu. *she walked past by them and knocked his head* Don't hurt her now.  
Chucky had stretched her and, and began walking to the door, opening it, Mayu smiled as she would pull his wrist.

The three of them began to venture off, walking as they would head to the lobby, seeing security guards there. They stopped them as they blocked the view.  
C: Oi! We need food big man.  
She looked around the sides.  
SO: We can't let you three go.  
C: Why is that?  
The guard stepped to the side a bit, as they showed a detective, observing the area.  
A corpse lying on the ground as she held a knife in her hand.  
Her eyes closed as a gash across her neck shown.  
The carpet was stained dark red.  
N: Is that the Chef?  
Mayu had saw the corpse and gasped, clinging onto him tight, covering her face.  
SO: Yes, she sliced her own throat with a knife.  
SO: Well that's all we have so far.  
C: ...How do we eat now?...  
SO: We'll have alternative food sources delivered. For now we need everyone back into their cabooses.  
Chucky looked at Nathan, and Mayu covering herself.  
N: We should probably head back. I can fix us something.  
C: Alright. I'm starving.  
The three of them would began to walk back, as everyone was discussing what had occurred. Mayu kept clinging close by to Nathan, a solemn look.  
N: Mayu, is everything alright?  
M: I'm just a bit frightened at what happened to her.  
M: I'll get over it, so long as I have you.  
Chucky rolled her eyes, as she opened the door, as they were in the caboose.

They walked into the kitchen as Chucky and Mayu sat down.  
N: I think some nice, warm soup would do us fine.  
He started searching the cabinets and began gathering the ingredients, boiling some water as he began fixing the soup.  
C: Thats crazy. The chef.  
Mayu nodded.  
N: I bet you those two guys probably did it.  
M: Aren't they locked up?  
C: Yeah, it couldn't be them.  
N: Who's to say they sit have a third accomplice?  
M: I don't know, Im just really scared and want to get off this train.  
C: We haven't arrived at our destination yet.  
N: We could just upgrade the security in the room. Chucky and I can teach you some things.  
M: I don't know.. I'm not a fighter... but can you two protect me?  
C: Sure.  
She shrugged as she leaned back, as he would come back to the table.  
N: I wouldn't mind protecting you.  
Mayu had smiled as she got off her seat and hugged him by his neck. She walked back to her chair and sat happily. Then set her stuffed rabbit on the side.  
C: Is that soup done yet?  
He nodded.  
N: yeah, just be careful not to burn yourself.  
He stood up and began walking to the pot, and began pouring the soup in three bowls.  
N: it's an old remedy, to calm people down and get rid of bad illness and emotions.  
N: it has carrots, potatoes, and other veggies.  
N: I know Chucky doesn't like meat, so I didn't add any chicken to it.  
He walked back an set down four bowls of soup.  
He went to the shelves and came back with some crackers.  
N: Voila.  
N: Blan diet soup.  
He would pass out the spoons as he began to wait, watching them both.  
Mayu scooped the spoon down, blowing it and are some.  
Chucky had shoved the soup in her mouth as spat it out.  
C: My mouth!  
C: Shit!  
N: I told you to be careful.  
Mayu smiled as she began eating.  
M: Even though it's hot, I really like the taste.  
N: Glad you do.  
The three of them would began eating until breakfast was over.

The three of them had finished eating, as they passed him the bowls.  
M: I think I am satisfied for now.  
C: Yeah, it was alright.  
N: It only tastes alright because I didn't place chicken in it. You do not like chicken.  
C: Yeah, Yeah.

He stood there, and began washing the dishes.  
N: Mayu, by the way, do you have a phone I could borrow?  
M: Yes, it's hanging in the corner.  
N: Would you mind I make a quick call? I have to check in on work back home.  
M: Oh, of course.  
C: Speaking of work, what are we going to do now?  
M: We can head to the store and get those voice bank instruments I promised you.  
C: Alright, we'll be back in a few minutes, Nathan.  
N: Alright, I'll just be... I don't know really. Maybe I'll catch up? Anyways be careful.  
M: We will.  
She went up behind and tip-toed to kiss his cheek, then waved at him.  
M: I'll leave Mimi with you. Don't miss me too much.  
She smiled as she skipped out with Chucky.

The two of them would began walking as they looked around.  
C: This is the first time I see you without your rabbit.  
M: Well, I trust Nathan with him. They can watch each other.  
She had fixed her earrings as she smiled. As they entered the store caboose.  
They would walk over to the shelves with the voice banks as they observe them.  
C: It might be awhile, so excuse me if I'm busy reading.  
M: It's understanding.  
She smiled as her earrings made soft buzzing noise, as she could hear Nathan.

Nathan was on the kitchen finishing up.  
N: Alright, now that is that, if you excuse me, Mr. Mimi I have to use the phone.  
He went to the phone, and began to dial a number.  
N: Hey, it's me. 10:00 o' clock like you said.  
Voice: Good, good. Did you get the girl?  
N: Are you sure it's this girl? I mean... come on... She's not like any girl I've met..  
Voice: Is that so? There is huge money on the line, you give me that girls head, or I'll take you and that Chucky girl's head too.  
N: Look... I don't want any trouble. I'm calling off the deal.  
Voice: Yeah? And what if she finds out? Think that girl will still be innocent?  
N: Look, I have it really good so far.  
N: Im not screwing things up.  
Voice: One last chance, kill the girl now before it's too late. She kill everyone around you.  
N: We quit. The deal is off.  
He hung up the phone and wiped his hand.  
N: My hands are clean of this. Well then Mr. Mimi, should we head back to Mayu and Chucky? ...I thought so.  
He picked up Mr. Mimi, and smiled, leaving the room to them.

Mayu was smiling to herself, as she heard the entire conversation, her earrings stopped buzzing.  
C: So is it a yes or a no?  
M: Oh sorry. Yes.  
C: I was thinking the same thing.  
Chucky nodded and walked with Mayu, to the cashier.  
Cashier: This is the last one on stock here.  
C: Looks like I was lucky.  
Mayu would just stare at the cashier, holding her hands together.  
Cashier: Where's that other guy at?  
C: He's back at the caboose.  
Cashier: Oh, tell him I said "Hey" for me, alright?  
Chucky shrugged, not really caring as her mind was wrapped around the voice bank.

Just as they were grabbing the bag, Nathan had walked in, holding Mimi in an arm, sitting on his arm. He looked around and waved at them, as Mayu's eyes brightened and smiled.  
He walked over to them, as Mayu smiled, and gave him a tight hug and stopped as he gave her Mr. Mimi.  
N: I thought you forgot someone so I decided to bring him to you.  
M: Oh I figured you and him could spend some time together..  
Cashier: Wait, you two aren't seeing each other?  
The three of them looked at her.  
Cashier: She's like, what? A kid?  
Cashier: I mean seriously, what's wrong with me?  
Chucky held her voice bank as she slowly stepped away, Mayu had began to tear up as she felt hurt.  
N: Look, I'm 19. You're in your mid-20s or whatever. Yes, I'm seeing her, and you bet your damn ass I'm happy and I'd do anything to keep us together.  
He pointed a finger at her.  
N: You just mind your own business because if you were a man, I'd hurt you so bad, you're momma wouldn't be able to afford to pay for your funeral and autopsy.  
He picked up Mayu in his arms and began walking out.  
N: Come on Mayu, we're leaving.  
Mayu had clung to his chest right, sniffing a bit.  
M: Y-You don't have to b-be my boyfriend if you want... I understand if you w-want a w-woman who I-isn't 15...  
He carried her, as he saw Chucky ahead of them, going to the caboo  
se. He looked at Mayu as she had her face buried.  
N: Mayu, I haven't met anyone like you before, and I don't care about age, looks or anything. I care about what's on the inside, and I like what I see in you.  
She stopped sniffling, listening to him.  
M: You really mean that?  
He nodded and smiled a bit.  
N: You can bet my life on it.  
She smiled as she hugged him around his neck, as they entered her caboose, Chucky leaning on the wall. Mayu kissed his cheek happily.

C: You alright, Mayu?  
Mayu nodded as the three of them entered her room.  
She nudged him to place her down as he did.  
M: Excuse me you two, I need to wash my face. I'll be back.  
They nodded as they went to sit on the couch as she washed her face.  
C: Asides from that commotion, you alright?  
N: Yeah, I am. Just didnt understand what that woman's problem was.  
C: Yeah.. I have this sweet new voice bank though, it's a start for my career.  
They high fived as she would pull out the box.  
C: I'll probably ask Mayu to fix it up for me and maybe ask her to help me.  
N: I think that would be good.  
Mayu had walked in and looked at them.  
M: What would be good?  
N: Chucky wanting some help from a professional.  
C: Thats if you don't mind.  
Mayu had smiled as she went behind the couch and leaned over, wrapping her arms around him.  
M: Which reminds me, I've to put on a concert tonight.  
N: Is that so? Are we invited?  
M: Of course, you two can sit in the VIP section.  
C: Thats pretty nice. Do you know when you have to be there?  
M: By 7:00. So I was wondering you two would mind taking me to the entertainment caboose.  
C: We've never been to one before.  
M: Well then, you two are invited now.  
N: So what do we have to do now?  
M: I've to try on my wardrobe and I've to speak with my manager.  
C: Where is your manager?  
M: He's elsewhere with my agent.  
N: And you're here alone?  
M: Yes, they're also my parents.  
C: That's... strange...?  
M: It is, but I'll have to call them. In the mean time, lets put that voice bank in and began preparing for tonight.  
She smiled and kissed his cheek as she walked around them, as Chucky followed, and began to work.

Mayu and Chucky had began to walk out of the room, as she would head to a room next to the kitchen. It was a sound booth as they stepped in.  
Nathan had followed behind as he stepped inside the sound booth, peeking in.  
N: You two ladies need anything?  
M: Not really, but you can stay here while we head into the studio when we woke on our vocals.  
Chucky had frantically grabbed a headset, and went inside, Mayu smiling at Nathan as she grabbed her head set, and rushed in. She closed the door as they sat by the microphone.  
She would practice some songs she would perform tonight, and ha Chucky follow along. They would practice as Nathan sat there, enjoying the moment.

N: Alright sirens, lets give those vocals a break and feed you two. How does that sound?  
Chucky cleared her throat, and nodded.  
C: I could go for a meal.  
M: Maybe a light meal?  
The two of them took their headsets off and began walking out of the recording room.

He opened the door, leading them.  
N: If you two want a light meal, maybe some sandwiches would do fine.  
They entered the kitchen, as they began pulling out plates.  
M: I think that would be nice.  
She pulled out the condiments and then the bread.  
N: I haven't had a peanutbutter and jelly sandwich in a long time.  
C: I like cheese on mine.  
M: I have a variety if cheese that are here.  
She smiled as she opened the fridge, showing her the different cheese types.  
C: Oh, thank you.  
N: What are you getting?  
M: I have a particular favorite.  
She smiled as she hugged him and kissed his cheek, as he hugged her back. He let go and found his plate missing.  
N: Hey where did-  
M: I like food that tastes sweet.  
N: I should have known.  
He went back to making another sandwich. Afterwards the three of them began eating, and drinking.  
M: Mm~  
She smiled as she licked her fingers clean.  
C: This cheese is really delicious.  
N: Well now that you two are satisfied, we have only a few hours left until Mayu's premiere.  
M: And this meal was delicious~  
N: Only because you stole my sandwich.  
M: and your heart.  
Chucky snorted, but shrugged.  
C: We should get dressed before you start heading out.  
M: Yes, we should. I have to fix my outfit for tonight.  
She smiled as she swayed a bit, holding Mimi, her skirt flowing.  
M: You can change in the same room if you want right now, Chucky.  
Chucky shrugged.  
M: However you'll have o wait outside Nathan. Wouldn't want to catch you peeping on me.  
C: You're such a perv, Nathan.  
N: What?! I didn't say anything.  
The two of them began heading out of the kitchen, as he followed along. Chucky and Mayu entered the room, as the closed the door and locked it on him.  
M: No peeping.  
He shrugged as he sat down, and leaned against the door. Waiting.

Mayu was going through her dresses, as Chucky was opening a case.  
M: Do you know how he feels about Victorian dresses?  
C: Who?  
M: Nathan.  
C: Im not really sure. I just know that he likes dark things.  
M: And what about music?  
She would pick a Victorian dress, her signature marks as it was black, with red ribbons.  
C: He listens to vocaloids as far as I know.  
M: Really?  
She nodded.  
C: I know he likes some creepy and awry music, like Miku.  
Mayu's eyes faded as she looked in the mirror at herself.  
M: Miku..?  
Chucky nodded.  
C: I've only shown him the dark ones really. He doesn't like her though.  
M: Really?  
C: Yeah, he doesn't really like anyone, well I guess until he met you?  
Mayu's eyes went back to normal as she smiled a bit.  
M: I hope he loves my music.  
M: Maybe he'll understand my emotions.  
She smiled as she stood there, holding her stuffed rabbit.  
M: We should let him in.  
C: Yeah, I'm done.  
Mayu opened the door and jumped back, as he fell back, waking up, and looking up at her.  
He placed his hands in his pocket and smiled.  
He flushed and stood up straight, looking down at her.  
Mayu gave herself a twirl and bowed at an angle a bit.  
M: What do you think?  
N: It's very Victorian, goth and dark.  
N: I like it a lot.  
N: And Mimi looks great as well.  
She smiled and hugged him for awhile, then let go.  
C: You need to get ready, go and change before she gets late.  
N: You're right!  
M: You can use the restroom.  
He had quickly got some clothes and stumbled a bit, as he went to the restroom.

She stood there and saw Chucky stretch and yawn.  
M: I might have some sweet drinks to keep you awake.  
M: It's in the fridge towards the back. Maybe some sweet tea or a pop.  
C: Hmmmm...  
She thought about it, and nodded.  
C: Alright, you guys just get me out of the kitchen when you're done.  
Chucky had stepped out and closed the door, as Mayu quickly hopped over the bed, and began to look through the key hole, with a slight blush.  
She was spying on him as he would change his clothes, looking at the different shirts.  
He began to finish putting on his clothes as he began to head towards the door.  
She instantly fled back to her place, and stood there, a slight blush.  
He opened the door and looked at her.  
N: I'm done. Oh, did you put on blush?  
Mayu nodded as she smiled, blushing more. He calmly walked to her and stood.  
N: Where's Chucky?  
M: Oh, she's getting a drink.  
N: Alright then, lets get her and then get you to the entertainment caboose.  
Mayu nodded as she shook her head, getting under control. They knocked on the kitchen as Chucky opened it, crushed cans were scattered in the sink.  
C: I had a few drinks.  
Chucky had stepped out and closed the door.  
C: Don't worry about the mess, Nathan will have it cleaned.  
His mouth gaped, as Mayu nodded.  
M: Lets head to the entertainment caboose.

She held Mimi tight, and began to walk, leading them to the caboose. She entered through the sides, escorting them as they were vaulted by a guard. She showed him her ID and allowed them to pass. They headed on through as they were behind the curtains and by a room.  
M: Alright, you two stay here, I have to check in the room to see if my things are in place.  
They nodded as they waited outside a bit for awhile. Eventually, she came back out, smiling a bit, and hugging Nathan.  
M: Sorry it took so long.  
M: I had to make a phone call.  
She smiled as she walked them to their seats on the sides, close up to her. Chucky felt her phone vibrate.  
C: Excuse me you two, work is calling.  
M: It's fine, we've a few minutes and the others are barely coming in.  
Mayu and Nathan were on the side talking, trying to calm her down a bit.

Chucky stepped elsewhere, in private as she whispered.  
C: Hello?  
Voice: Tell you and your partner that the deal is off.  
C: What deal?  
Voice: To kill that girl. The main person that ordered us just called us and told us the deal is off.  
C: Oh. Okay.  
C: Is there any other jobs available?  
Voice: Not until we get another call. In the mean time, tell your partner he has nothing to worry about.  
C: What do you mean?  
Voice: He tried bailing on us.  
C: ...Thank you for letting me know that.  
She clicked the phone off and began walking calmly to them.  
M: Alright, well you two stay right here, I have to step through introduce myself.  
She smiled and kissed his cheek, pushing them to the side.  
She stepped through the curtains and curtsies as the crowd applause, and she began to talk about herself.

Chucky grabbed his arm in the seat.  
C: I got a call that the deal is off. The main guy said he'd call it off.  
N: Ow! Okay, that's good.  
C: Yeah but the "guy" told me you tried bailing!  
N: Thats only because you didn't want to kill her, and I didn't either.  
C: Look! We are a team.  
C: We do things as a team. Together. Like brother and sister. Next time you check with me because now we look bad.  
N: What do you mean?  
C: You showed emotions to him. Killers don't do that. Killers do anything for money.  
He covered his face thinking.  
N: Yeah... you're right...  
C: Good.  
The two of them leaned back as Mayu began to perform.

The two of them sat there as she began to perform.  
M: I hope you all are ready.  
She smiled as she spoke into Mimi.  
That's when a thought came to mind as he remembered Mimi being in the kitchen with him, when he was on the phone.  
M: I'm feeling wonderful tonight, so let us begin!

*Mayu sings "Caramel Sugar"*

The two had lighten up as they listened to her singing.  
He smiled a bit as she was coming to an end.  
M: Thank you all very much!  
She curtsied.  
M: One more song?  
She looked to the side at them, as Chucky nodded, and Nathan have his a thumbs up.

M: Well, one more for a special person.  
She smiled as she cleared her throat.

*Mayu sings "Cross Scissors"*

She bowed and smiled, as she waved and stepped back, the curtains closing. She rushed towards them, as she hugged him tight.  
M: I'm exhausted and ready to sleep... did you enjoy it?  
C: I did.  
N: Yeah, I love seeing you perform.  
She had nuzzled into him, happily as she slumped in his arms.  
M: Can you carry me back to my room?  
N: Sure. It's not a problem.  
He scooped her in his arms, and held her there, as nuzzled against him more.  
He nodded as they all began walking, moving back to their caboose.

It was already night, as they would enter the room.  
M: Thank you.  
She kissed his cheek and blushed lightly, as she got down, and headed to her closet.  
C: I'm going to change, you stay outside for a bit.  
He nodded and stepped outside, as he waited for them to change. Afterawhile, they opened the door for him, as he went inside, and headed straight to the restroom, changing.

As he changed, there was a knock on the door.  
Conductor: Is anyone here?  
M: Yes.  
She and Chucky opened the door, as the train conductor and a detective stood there. Nathan had walked out, following behind the two girls.  
Conductor: We're here to let you all know that everyone is to be remained locked in their rooms tonight and tomorrow.  
Detective: Apparently, a female employee had committed suicide.  
C: Another suicide? It doesn't sound like that.  
Mayu began to tremble as she leaned into Nathan, as he held her.  
N: When did this happen?  
D: It was a few hours ago, found during the concert.  
C: We're also going to make a stop on the nearest station by tomorrow noon. It's getting to strange here.  
C: Are you sure they were suicides? Maybe those prisoners did it.  
D: Thats not possible, they died from food poisoning.  
N: What?  
D: It was a long time ago.  
C: You all keep safe now. We're locking everything everywhere.  
They nodded as they closed the door and began to leave.

C: That is crazy.  
N: I know, we need to make sure this place is safe.  
M: I'm really scared and tired.  
N: We could bar the doors if you want.  
C: Yeah, it gives us protection and a heads up if anyone tries coming through.  
M: I'd like that...  
C: Well you heard her Nathan. Get moving.  
N: Yeah, you two put on a movie or something. Keep your minds distracted.  
M: I'm going to go take a quick shower. Maybe it'll relax me.  
N: Alright.

Nathan had began getting her dressers, moving it around as he would barricade the door.  
It would take him awhile, as Chucky would watch the movie, and then him.  
C: ...Did you kill them...?  
N: What?! No. I didn't kill anyone.  
N: Did you?  
C: No. You know my work is messy.  
N: Yeah, and you know I kill only if I get paid too.  
C: This is really weird...  
C: Wait... do you think the guy that ordered us to... you know.. do the deed is actually here?  
N: Why would he be here?  
C: I don't know, maybe he's here, and he's trying to get I her, or you know teach us a lesson.  
N: you and I know if it was the "guy" he would come straight to us like he's done others.  
C: Yeah..  
N: ...Wait... remember what that "guy" said about her? ...How she's dangerous...?  
C: Do you think...?  
N: ...Maybe... but... no... I mean why? ...She's so ...nimble... and innocent...  
C: ...We've come across people like that... plenty of times before...  
N: ...  
C: ...Are you gonna kill her...?  
N: ...No... I'm staying with her...  
C: You do know you're risking it?  
N: Yeah... but I also risked it when I became your friend.  
C: ...How do we approach  
her..?  
N: We'll do it tomorrow when no one is around.  
C: Are you going to stay with her?  
N: Yeah... I mean I know who she was from the beginning, but... getting to know her... I think she may be the only girl that kind of really knows me...  
N: I know I don't tell her, but no matter what, I love her. I just hope she doesn't think me wrong.  
C: Alright, asides from that we can just stick with her.  
N: Yeah, and don't be afraid to move up without me.  
C: Yeah.

Mayu had been eavesdropping, as Mimi was beneath her covers.  
She smiled widely to herself, sadistically.  
She opened a piece of the floor board, as she saw her axe, covered in blood, and rubbed the handle. Then the poison next to it.  
Every time she was alone, she would strike someone down.  
She remembered as she she smiled the chef in the middle of the night, masking herself.  
Then heading back to Nathan, and gracefully, stroking his hair.  
She thought of Nathan happily, as she laid on the floor, thinking. And remembered the phone calls she made to cancel the hit. And how she snuck through the vents and shattered the skull of the employee. She remembered how when she killed the chef, she poisoned the food being brought to the prisoners.  
She was happy with how Nathan responded about her.  
And now, as she stand, covering the board as she had been cleaned, and scrubbing the blood off the tub. She knew the detectives body was chopped in pieces. Scattered over the field as the train already drove miles away.  
She sighed happily, and squeaked at the thought of being wrapped in Nathan's arms.

She calmly stepped out and looked at Nathan, as he stood there, smiling widely.  
N: That was a long quick shower.  
M: Sorry about that.  
She ran to him and hugged him tight as he swung her around.  
Chucky was on the couch, as she looked back at them.  
C: You want to watch a movie or hit the sack?  
C: You want to watch a movie or hit the sack?  
M: I'm feeling happy and just want to sleep.  
N: Taking a shower makes you happy?  
She nodded, as Chucky turned the TV off, and head to her bed.  
She knocked out when she hit the bed, recharging herself.  
Mayu had smiled as she got in bed.  
N: I'll bring the chair, and we'll sleep like last night.  
As he stood up, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.  
M: Sleep with me.  
She smiled brightly.  
M: Please?  
He was a bit shocked, rubbing his neck, but nodded.  
N: Yeah, I wouldn't mind at all.  
He saw no harm to it, as he got in bed with her, covering them up. She had snuggled against him, an held him tight, not letting go. He would rest his head, and held her close.  
M: (tomorrow... I'll tell him...and he'll love me... he'll understand everything... and if not... he'll still love me...)  
For that night, she slept. Feeling his arms around her, as she stayed warm, happy.

Mayu had been asleep, as she had herself wrapped around him. He woke up a bit, and looked around. He checked the clock, as they still had time. He looked at her and smiled, as he hugged her. She stayed asleep on him. He looked over at Chucky on the other side, still sleeping. He turned back to Mayu.  
N: Pssst... Hey... Mayu...  
She would move a little and move herself up on him, resting her on his shoulder.  
N: Mayu...  
She rubbed woke up a bit, and rubbed her eyes, then blushed a little, as she looked at him.  
M: What time is it?  
N: Three hours until noon.  
M: Ah~  
She rested her chin on his chest, looking at him.  
M: Where are you going...? After this station... I mean... are you going back home...?  
Her eyes began to water a bit, becoming faded.  
N: I don't really have a home...so... if your family ain't to strict, I'd stick with you.  
She smiled brightly as her eyes restored normal. Squealing as she hugged him tight.  
Chucky had heard her squealing, and she woke up, glaring at Nathan as what she saw was his arms around Mayu's waist. Her eyes tearing but squealing.  
C: NATHAN, YOU PERV! SHE'S LIKE MY BEST FRIEND!  
Mayu shrieked and jumped up, uncovering him as he was still in his clothes, Chucky started chasing him, holding a shoe.  
C: You bastard! How could you do that to her? She's young!  
She smacks him with the shoe, beating him as he kept pushing her off.  
N: WOMAN! We were just snuggling I swear! It was an intimate moment, okay!  
Mayu laughed a bit and smiled.  
M: Yes, I had tears of joy and squeals from excitement that he's moving with me.  
C: Oh? So you talked to her about it?  
M: About what?  
N: I haven't yet.  
M: What? What is it?  
They stopped and looked at her.  
C: We think that you probably kill those people.  
Mayu looked at Nathan, her eyes faded as she began to tear up, and cry.  
He widen his eyes by his reaction as he stop there.  
N: Is it true...?  
Mayu was afraid to respond as she almost slumped, but he caught her in his arms.  
She cried harder in his arms, looking up at him.  
M: I-I love you.  
M: I need you.  
M: I didn't want to see them hurt you or take you away from me.  
M: Please don't run away from me!  
He slowly knelt down with her, as he held her face.  
N: Look... I'm not going anywhere,... alright?  
He looked into her faded eyes.  
N: Look... I am demented...  
N: You haven't hurt me once...  
N: So long as you don't hurt me, I will never leave.  
C: Believe him, what he says is true.  
N: Now that we are working together, I'm going to need you to show me everything that you used for killing.  
She froze, in a trance, as she was unable to move. She didnt want to believe what he said was true, but she blinked and nodded.  
M: The floor... in the  
bathroom...  
Chucky went to the bathroom, and punched a hole clean in the floor, and looked down. She pulled out the axe, and the poison.  
N: Okay. Axe and poison. Is there anything else?  
Mayu shook her head.  
N: Alright then, now is the time where we pack and hurry before the detective finds out.  
M: ...He's dead...  
C: Excuse me?  
M: ...I killed him last night...during the shower...  
N: Okay, that gives us time so lets get moving right now...  
Mayu was scared of them, shocked, until he turned back around and held her face. He placed his lips on hers gently, as his lips warmed hers. She blushed intensely, and closed her eyes, until he let go.  
N: I love you.  
He stood up and began to hurry, packing their things. Chucky would help along as she would began to conceal the axe and poison. Mayu's eyes restored normal as she shook her head, packing everything.  
They rushed their things, changing clothes. They waited now, as they stood there. Nathan began to move the dresser and tables to get rid of the barricade. He stood there, looking at the door.

The train had stopped, as he stood there, looking at Mayu.  
N: Are you ready?  
Chucky placed a hand on her hip, giving him a thumbs up.  
M: I am.  
He looked to the side, and walked, picking the stuffed rabbit up, and giving it to her.  
N: Can't forget about Mimi.  
He smiled a bit, as she looked at Mimi, and held him in his arms as she smiled.  
The conductor knocked on the door.  
M: You may enter.  
Conducter: this is the last stop for this train. We're holding off the others and allowing you to get off first. We also seem to be missing the detective.  
C: Probably snooping around somewhere.  
The conductor nodded, and began walking them out, escorting them off of the train.

The three of them stood on the side. As he nodded them off. Them walking in the noon.  
M: We can take another train... or a plane to where I live...  
C: Hmm... sounds interesting...  
The three of them would walk, into the town, far away from the station. Nathan had place his arm around Mayu, holding her close, smiling.  
N: We can worry about that stuff later, lets find a place to rest, and just relax for a bit.  
N: After all, this is a new beginning.  
He looked down at Mayu, smiling brightly as she looked up at him with a slight blush, leaning against him.  
C: There is no rush, but a plane would be faster.  
M: Then a plane it is...  
M: But if a woman gives you candy eyes, I'll have to get rid of them.  
N: You don't have to do that.  
Her eyes faded as she looked at him.  
M: Is it because you want them yourself?  
N: No! I just don't want to risk seeing you go to jail.  
She smiled and nodded, then rest her head against him.  
C: We have our certain wicked family.  
N: And I wouldn't have it either way.  
Mayu smiled and hugged him as they walked into a hotel.  
M: And I want to have you become one with me for eternity.


End file.
